


Les fioritures de l'Espace-L

by malurette



Series: Au monde du Ciel comme sur la Terre [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Books, Crack, Gen, I'm out of dried frog pills, One Shot, books everywhere!, cross-over, dimensional mush thingie, somehow all the libraries are connected
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si <i>toutes</i> les bibliothèques du multivers sont reliées les unes aux autres par la déformation du tissu de la réalité par la masse de savoir concentrée... alors pourquoi pas celles-là ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les fioritures de l'Espace-L

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les fioritures de l’Espace L  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** Saiyūki Gaiden + Discworld  
>  **Personnages :** Tenpō, Kenren, Konzen, Gokū ; mention du Bibliothécaire  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya et de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** ça peut éventuellement se lire sans connaître _Discworld_ (mais ça sera moins compréhensible sans doute), mais pas sans les personnages de _S. Gaiden_ et leur histoire.
> 
> **Thème :** 03#02, « livre » pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1300

Tenpō entra dans son bureau d’un pas traînant, voûté, un bras drapé au-dessus de l’autre contre son torse. Il arborait un nombre d’ecchymoses et de coupures impressionant. Pour Kenren, c’était franchement moche à voir.

« Qui t’a mis dans un état pareil ? Tu t’es encore accroché avec Li-tōten ?  
\- Hn, non. Avec le bibliothécaire.  
\- Quel bibliothécaire ? »

Tenpō haussa vaguement une épaule, et tressaillit sous la douleur occasionnée.

« Celui qui s’occupe des livres du palais de l’Empereur du Ciel.  
\- Depuis quand il y a un bibliothécaire là-bas ? »  
Nouveau semi-haussement d’épaule.  
« Je ne sais pas, mais il y en a un maintenant.  
\- Et donc, tu t’es battu avec un _bibliothécaire_.  
\- Oui.  
\- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais, un bibliothécaire, c’est un fonctionnaire qui s’occupe de livres.   
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Et un pousse-papier est capable de réduire en charpie un maréchal de l’Armée Céleste ?  
\- Tu dis pousse-papier comme si c’était humiliant... Tu sais, il en faut, des muscles, pour ranger des étagères entières de livre, en plus d’un cerveau pour les classer. Et puis, ce bibliothécaire-ci a un avantage ; c’est un orang-outan. »

Kenren laissa passer un long, long moment. Tenpō se fichait-il de lui ?

« Un _quoi_ ?  
\- Un orang-outan. Un singe anthropoïde originaire du continent nommé "Asie" dans le monde d’En-Bas.  
\- Ok. On laisse tomber ces histoires de livres... Tu as joué à te battre avec Gokū et ça a dégénéré ? »

Ça, il avait du mal à y croire, mais ça restait possible. Les menottes et les chaînes augmentaient le poids du garçon, pas sa force brute. Mais dans le feu de l’action, il aurait pu se laisser entraîner à cogner plus fort que de raison...

« Non, non, le gronda Tenpō, froissé par le sous-entendu concernant leur jeune ami. Le bibliothécaire. Et c’est un _vrai_ orang-outan.  
\- Tu es descendu En-Bas et tu t’es fritté avec un singe ?  
\- Un anthropoïde, rectifia le maréchal. Non, je te dis : c’était dans la bibliothèque du palais.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’un orang-outan foutrait là ?  
\- He bien apparemment, il veillait au rangement des livres. »

Kenren marqua un autre long, très long temps d’arrêt. Tenpō avait l’air parfaitement sérieux. Il l’avait déjà mis en boîte par le passé, mais à force, le général devinait de plus en plus facilement quand son supérieur plaisantait et quand il croyait vraiment ce qu’il disait. Et là, contrairement à ce qu’il espérait, non, ça n’était pas le cas.

« Ooooo-kay. Quelle étagère t’est tombée dessus, cette fois ? elle était très chargée ? avec de gros volumes ? tu t’es cogné la tête ?  
\- Non, pas d’étagère cette fois, juste l’orang-outan. Il ne m’aurait pas fait tomber d’étagère dessus, par peur d’abîmer les livres. »

Kenren leva les mains en geste apaisant et adopta ce ton qu’on réserve en général aux fous furieux ou aux enfants particulièrement capricieux.

« D’accord. Assied-toi, ne bouge pas, _ne touche à aucun livre pour le moment_ , je vais-  
\- Aucun risque, il se met en colère quand on garde un livre trop longtemps.  
\- -chercher... quoi ?  
\- Le bibliothécaire. Il n’aime pas qu’on touche aux livres. Je lui ai dit qu’ils étaient fait pour être lus, mais apparemment il trouve que je les ai gardés dans mon bureau trop longtemps. Il est très chatouilleux sur la question des dates de retour des ouvrages.  
\- ...  
\- Et quand je lui ai dit que quasiment personne d’autre ne s’y intéressait jamais donc ça ne posait pas vraiment problème que je les emporte, et puis quand bien même si quelqu’un voulait lire un des livres que j’aurais emprunté il n’aurait qu’à venir me le demander... et bon, tu vois le résultat.  
\- Un orang-outan bibliothécaire et tortionnaire. Mais bien sûuur... c’es tellement logique. Pas d’éléphant rose ? »

Le regard torve que lui jeta Tenpō força Kenren à cesser de se moquer. Comment son maréchal pouvait avoir l’air si menaçant, même couvert de bleus et visiblement plus en possession de tous ses moyens, ça le dépassait.

« Ok, ok, je te crois si ça te rassure. » Sauf que non mais il n’allait pas le contrarier maintenant.

Kenren battit en retraire et courut chercher sa trousse de secours, à la fois pour arranger son ami _au plus vite_ et ne simplement plus l’entendre radoter à propos de livres et de singes.

*

Les soins terminés, Tenpō se tint tranquille quelques minutes. Un peu trop tranquille, même ; Kenren en vint à se demander si ça n’était pas encore plus grave que ce qu’il craignait au début. Et s’il avait vraiment une commotion ?  
Et quand Tenpō l’appela, doucement, ça ne fit qu’augmenter son inquiétude :

« Kenren...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu sais, la fois où on s’est fait aplatir par cette espèce de dinosaure...  
\- Ouais. Ben ?  
\- ...ça faisait pas aussi mal. Ce type savait vraiment ce qu’il faisait. »

Kenren soupira, las. Orang-outan, bibliothécaire ou n’importe quoi d’autre, mensonge pour dégusier pire ou vérité si loufoque qu’elle soit, Tenpō avait le chic pour se fourrer dans des situations impossibles. Et quelque part, ça le mettait passablement en colère, de ne rien pouvoir y faire.

« "Tu sais, la fois où" tu as demandé à Gokū de m’attacher pour aller te fritter avec Li-tōten et tu es revenu aussi tout cassé. Je devrais en faire autant, t’attacher toi aussi pour t’empêcher d’aller faire l’andouille je ne sais où et récolter des plaies et des bosses comme ça !! Dire qu’il y a des soldats qui servent sous les ordres d’un maréchal si stupide etc etc. »

**

Que Kenren soit convaincu ou non, peu importait. Il avait vu le résultat, c’est tout ce qui comptait, pas les causes. Mais tenter d’expliquer cela à Konzen et Gokū quand ils débarquèrent en visite quelques heures plus tard compliqua l’affaire :

« Ten-chan s’est fait mal ?  
\- Il prétend qu’un singe -  
\- Un anthropoïde, intervient Tenpō de son coin. C’est un "grand primate", pas un singe de base. »  
Kenren l’ignora et poursuivit,  
« -lui a cogné dessus parce qu’il avait trop tardé à remettre un livre en place. »

Gokū cligna des yeux, assimilant le problème.

« Faudra lui apporter des bananes la prochaine fois, alors, conclut-il, l’air le plus naturel du monde. » 

Les adultes présents (comprenez : Kenren et Konzen, Tenpō ayant naturellement replongé dans un livre) le regardèrent bizarrement. Sa candeur était franchement désarmante, parfois. Gokū insista pourtant :

« Mais si ! comme ça, il sera content, et Ten-chan pourra s’occuper de tous les livres qu’il veut pendant que le singe mangera les bananes. »   
Tenpō rit de cette suggestion, l’accueillant avec bienveillance :  
« Ça a l’air étonnemment simple quand tu suggères ça, Gokū.  
\- Allons bon, il y croit...  
\- Ten-chan sait tout sur les livres. Alors s’il dit qu’un noran-goutan garde la grande bibliothèque, c’est que c’est vrai.  
\- Konzen, comment tu l’éduques ta bestiole, elle a pas de sens commun ou quoi ?? »

« Konzen agita vaguement une main, l’air de s’en fiche.   
\- On passe notre temps à traiter Gokū de singe, c’est normal que maintenant il croit que des singes y’en a plein le Tenkai. J’aurai beau faire de mon mieux pour lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, si vous lui farcissez la tête avec des histoires à dormir debout, on n’ira pas loin de toute façon.  
\- Oui mais toi, tu devrais t’en préoccuper un peu plus !  
\- Je n’ai pas demandé à m’en occuper à l’origine.  
\- Et tu devrais savoir ce qu’il en est !  
\- Bah, j’ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette bibli moi-même, je n’ai jamais le temps ; si ça se trouve il y a vraiment un monstre ou je ne sais quoi dedans. »

Kenren se frappa le front.  
« Tenpō prétend qu’il y a un ~anthropoïde~ dans la bibliothèque, Gokū le gobe sans se poser de question, et Konzen n’y voit pas de contradiction non plus. Je suis le seul ici à trouver que quelque chose cloche ?  
\- Ben, faut croire... »

L’impression d’être le seul sain d’esprit se changeait en impression d’être le seul à manquer quelque chose, voire à ne finalement pas tourner rond. 

« Ce Tenkai nous rendra tous cinglés, si ça n’est pas déjà fait... »


End file.
